Just Dance
by screamXD
Summary: Another school dance and Eddward feels just as awkward as ever. Named after that horrid party game.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

oOoOoOo

"Come on sock head make a move already!" Eddy told his best friend Edd, otherwise known as Double D.

"Uh w-what do you mean?" stuttered a profusely sweating Edd.

It had been 6 months since the last _Shut Up and Dance_! dance at Peach Creek Junior High, a party which ended in the utter destruction of the school's gymnasium. This second dance was meant to celebrate the newly fixed gym. It was a job well done. They had even been able to install speakers in all the corners of the room. The speakers were blasting at full volume with music as the kids danced around excitedly.

"You've been making goo goo eyes at Nazz since we got here! Just ask her to dance! This is a dance after all."

"But what if she says no? I just wouldn't be able to bare the rejection!" said Edd as he slowly sunk down into his chair.

"Rejection? She danced with you last time around," Eddy replied, a hint of jealousy in his voice, "why wouldn't she dance with you now?"

"But she is just so… intimidating."

"Come on Double D! Girls aren't that scary! You silly goose!" added Edds slow witted friend Ed. "Watch I will show you!"

Ed then pulled out a poorly drawn picture of Nazz. "Hey sweetie! Would you mind partaking in a dance with me? No you're prettier!" Ed then began to dance with his piece of paper.

"Well if you think it's so easy why don't you go and ask someone to dance Eddy?" said Edd, ignoring the antics of his friend Ed. "Go ask Lee. She looks rather bored sitting there by herself. It would be shameful to let a beautiful damsel like her go the whole night without dancing. And you know just as well as I that she would love to dance with you." Edd told Eddy in a sarcastic tone.

"I uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Replied Eddy, blushing. He then got up and headed to the restroom.

Edd glanced over to see what Nazz was doing. She was just sitting in the bleachers on the other side of the gym. She had a bored expression on her face. She and Edds eyes made contact briefly, but Edd quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

He then turned to look at his peers dancing with each other while La La La by LMFAO was playing. How Edd had longed to be one of them, dancing and having a good time. Sadly his social awkwardness prevented that. In his mind he knew that Nazz would probably accept his offer to dance. Yet the possibility of rejection was enough to keep Edd away.

Suddenly something in the crowd caught Edds eyes. It was Kevin dancing with Marie Kanker.

"What in the world?" Edd thought to himself. "I thought Marie had her heart set on getting me." His thoughts of Nazz completely disappeared when he saw this. Normally watching Marie flirt with other boys would be a comforting feeling, knowing that she was temporarily not attacking him. But this time it was different. Watching the couple dance bothered Edd. "Had Kevin seduced Marie? Is Marie forcing Kevin to dance with her to make me jealous? But they both look like they are having so much fun…" Edds thoughts trailed off, as he watched the two smile and dance.

Abruptly the song cut off, earning the complaints of many partygoers. Apparently the DJ was having issues with his set up.

"Thank God." Edd thought to himself, as he witnessed Marie and Kevin separate. He couldn't stand watching those two dance with each other for any longer. "Why do I care so much? Maybe I should ask Marie to dance instead…"

"What did you just say Sock Head?" Eddy asked loudly.

"N-Nothing!" Edd grimaced. He hadn't noticed that Eddy had come back from the bathroom.

"Ha! You're not getting off the easy! You just said that you should ask Marie to dance! Oh man I would have never thought…"

"Eddy Please keep your voice down!" Edd told Eddy as he covered his mouth.

"Get your hand off my face." replied Eddy as he removed Edds hand, Eddy's voice slightly lowered. "So what's up? You gonna ask Marie? You know she definitely wouldn't reject you."

"No. It's just that I saw her dancing with Kevin and…"

"You got jealous didn't you?" Edd opened his mouth to respond but Eddy continued, "Why would you care? I thought you would be relieved to see her bugging someone that's not you. I thought you hated her."

That last part really bothered Edd. He never really hated Marie so much as he was just intimidated by her. He actually considered himself lucky that Marie, the most beautiful of the Kanker sisters in his opinion, showed affection towards him. Though her methods for showing affection were less than ideal, Edd would be lying if he told himself that he didn't slightly enjoy the attacks, as ferocious as they may have been.

Suddenly the music came back with a vengeance. They played Poker Face by Lady Gaga. The music was now twice as loud as it had previously been. The dancing started up yet again.

Edd immediately scanned crowed for Marie, slightly worried that she would be with Kevin again. To his relief, however, he saw her sitting in the bleachers next to her sister Lee.

"Phew." He thought aloud.

"Now's your chance Sock Head, go ask her! You know she loves Lady Gaga! It's the perfect opportunity!" Eddy said, snapping Edd out of his momentary trance.

"She likes Lady Gaga?"

"Beats Me."

"I certainly hope not…"

"Just go ask her already!" Eddy yelled impatiently as he shoved Edd off of his chair

"B-But what about Nazz?" Edd replied as he stumbled to keep himself from falling.

"She's dancing with Johnny lover boy. Looks like Marie is your only option now."

"But she is sitting with Lee! You can't just send me there by myself! They will eat me alive!" Edd stammered, desperately hoping that the mentioning of Lee would get Eddy to back off.

Eddy blushed. "I'll go over with you if you ask Marie dance." He said nervously.

"W-What really?" Edd said, honestly surprised. "Is Eddy really going to help me with this? Is he doing this just to get close to Lee?" Edd pondered in his head.

"Sure." Eddy responded, a little more confidence in his voice this time. He then stood up.

"Go get em guys!" Ed yelled to the two from the dance floor, watching them as they made their way to the Kanker duo.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said naturally.

* * *

><p>So that's it for this first part. I'll get the second part up as soon as I can. I'm still new to writing so constructive criticism is welcome, the harsher the better. Please review. Have a nice day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think I can do this Eddy." Said Edd as they slowly made their way to Lee and Marie Kanker.

"I don't think I can either." Eddy thought nervously to himself. Whenever he was in front of Lee he had a tendency to freeze up. Usually it was because of fear, but this time it might be something else… "Listen Sock Head; remember what that Lump Ed said before? Girls aren't that scary. Just man up and go for it."

"But… But…"

"But nothing! If I'm gonna do it, than so are you!"

"Oh dear… Oh dear…"

"What now?" Asked Eddy impatiently.

"Marie is looking at me! Now they are both looking at us! We are past the point of no return Eddy!"

Edds stomach was doing summersaults. They were now only a few feet away. He saw a smirk slowly appear on Maries face. It was like she was reading his mind. Knowing exactly what he why he was headed there. Finally they had reached them. "Now What?" Edd thought.

"Hey ladies," Eddy said, feigning confidence.

"Hey boys." Lee said with a smirk. "What do a couple of studs like you want with a couple of girls like us?"

Marie giggled at this, sending a thousand butterflies flying through Edds stomach. "She looks so beautiful when she laughs." thought Edd as he marveled over his crush.

"Well my good pal Edd here has something to ask Marie,"

This got her attention.

"And I got something to ask you Lee." Eddy finished. He had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence had come from, but he was perfectly fine with it none the less.

"Oh?" Luckily for Lee the flashing lights hid her blushing. "What is it?"

"Lee," Eddy gulped, "Will you dance with me?" The question hung around in the air for a few uncomfortable seconds.

"He he, looks like you finally grew a pair squirt." Lee replied as she got up. "Let's show these people how a real couple dances." She then took Eddys hand and walked with him to the center of the dance floor.

"Oh fantastic! How am I supposed to follow up a performance like that?" Edd wondered as they left. Edd gulped. "I guess it is my turn."

Edd then extended his hand out to Marie. "M-may I have this dance?"

Edd barley had an opportunity to think as Marie immediately grabbed his hand and leaned in to kiss him. His body tensed up at first, then immediately relaxed.

"Oh my…" Edd said as he finally pulled away from Maries lips for air.

Marie smirked. "Come on Double D! Let's dance!" She then took Edd to the dance floor.

oOoOo

The music at the party had become that of a never ending rave. Edd hardly had any dancing experience outside of the few lessons his mother had given him when he was younger, and even then he was dancing to slow romantic songs. This time however was completely different. Edd merely emulated what Marie was doing. Normally he would feel rather foolish attempting to dance in such a manner, but at the moment all his focus was on Marie.

After a few songs Edd and Marie went and sat down on the bleachers.

"Hey Double D, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Marie asked as she anxiously shuffled her feet.

"Not at all Marie, what is it?"

"I know that over the years my sisters and I have never really been the kindest to you guys. And to be honest I always thought you guys really hated us. So what made you ask me to dance?"

"Um w-well I saw you dancing with Kevin and well, I um, I guess I felt a little jealous watching you with him. I mean it looked like you two were truly enjoying it." Edd answered, slightly embarrassed at his answer. "And once the music came back on I figured it was my chance to get to dance with you."

"Edd…"

"And I never really hated you Marie. I mean sure you scared the living daylights out of me and my friends, but I knew you only did it because you cared about me." Edd said as he nervously placed his trembling hand atop Maries.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Marie said right before she went in to kiss Edd for the second time tonight.

oOoOo

The rest of the night passed by in a blur, as the couple easily lost track of the time in each other's presence. It was a quarter to midnight when the dance had finally ended.

"I can't believe she did that! Christ! Dames! Who can figure them?" Eddy told Ed as they walked out of gymnasium. After he had figuratively swept Lee off him feet, she literally did it to him, and planted a big wet kiss right on his lips. "I mean it wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't done the whole thing in the middle of the dance floor!"

"Ooh look Eddy, a butterfly!" Ed replied motioning to the "butterfly".

"That's a moth stupid! Why do I even keep you around? Hey what happened to Double D?"

"I don't know."

Just as Ed said that, Marie and Edd were exiting through the front of the school, followed by May and Lee. Edd was blushing intensely as Marie's sisters made lewd comments about them, comments that earned Lee a hard shove from Marie.

"Leave my man alone Lee! You're just jealous that you can't hold on to your own guy."

"Um excuse me ladies, b-but I really must get going." Edd stuttered before Lee could reply to her sister. While he had enjoyed his time with Marie being with her sisters was still as nerve racking as ever, and he was desperate to get away from them and meet up with his friends.

"Aw, "Marie said as she gave Edd a tight embrace. "so soon?"

"W-well I promised my mother that I would refrain from staying out too late. And I am sure that Ed and Eddy are waiting for me." Edd choked out from Marie's bear hug. Marie gave Edd a pleading look which made him look away guiltily. "I'll uh, see you Monday alright?"

Maries face lit up as she heard this. "All rite dreamboat!" She said as she released Edd from her hug.

Edd then walked down the steps and waved a quick goodbye to Marie. He then headed to the school parking lot, knowing his friends would be waiting for him there. His prediction was true, as he saw his friends sitting on the hood of some random car.

"I suggest you to hop off of that car, lest you face the wrath of whoever owns this car." Edd told his friends as he approached them.

"Yea, yea, whatever. What took you so long sock head?" Eddy asked as he slid down off the hood of the car. "Too busy sucking Maries face?"

"Your one to talk Eddy, I saw you and Lee making out in the middle of dance floor, as did everyone else."

"Hey she came on to me!" Eddy replied defensively as he began to blush.

"Oh relax Eddy, I was only kidding."

"Whatever." Eddy replied sourly.

"Double D, are you and Marie boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Ed asked as the trio began walking back to the cul-de-sac.

* * *

><p>So thats the end of my little eddmarie twoshot. Kinda mediocore ending but meh. Review and flame. Peace out.


End file.
